Single serve beverage dispensers (SSBDs) are increasingly popular and have become ubiquitous on kitchen countertops. Certain SSBDs are loaded with capsules or pods that allow users to brew or mix an individual-size, unique, hot or cold beverage. Thus, SSBDs may provide a single cup of coffee to users who do not consume or desire an entire pot of coffee. In order to provide single beverages, SSBDs generally dispense small volumes of liquid (e.g., between eight and sixteen ounces) for each beverage. To permit consecutive preparation of beverages and decrease preparation time, certain SSBDs include a removable storage reservoir. The storage reservoir is generally sized to between four and eight dispenses worth of water therein.
Storing water for dispensing within the storage reservoir poses certain challenges. In particular, storing water for extended periods of time within the storage reservoir can be problematic. While the water is disposed within the storage reservoir, chlorine and/or chloramine within the water can dissipate. Chlorine and chloramine are commonly added to water by municipalities to act as a biocide and hinder bio-growth within water. Thus, dissipation of the chlorine and/or chloramine can present an opportunity for bio-growth in water within the storage reservoir. However, despite its hygienic benefits, users of SSBDs generally prefer the taste of water without chlorine and chloramine. Thus, removal or dissipation of chlorine and chloramine in water within the storage reservoir prior to dispensing the water may improve a taste of the water and an associated beverage.
Accordingly, an apparatus with features for hindering or limiting bio-growth in water within a reservoir of a beverage dispenser would be useful. In addition, an apparatus with features for hindering or limiting bio-growth in water within a reservoir of a beverage dispenser that does not require chlorine and/or chloramine would be useful.